Little red painter
by psychobitchlovely
Summary: A series of one-shots that slightly resemble a story of a female painter Stiles. And Derek is also an art geek.
1. Chapter 1

Bunch of related one-shots of a fem!stiles who is an artist and Derek is also good at art.

Tell me what you think please... I literally wrote this at 4am as my muse would not let me sleep

Chapter 1

"Why do you smell like paint?" Derek asked as they were waiting for Danny to come over and find out where the text came from

"What?" Was the oh-so-elequant reply as the young girl fell from her desk where she was drawing on a sketch pad cover

"You always smell like paint or other art supplies but I don't see any artwork hung up" Derek explained for some reason talking to her.

"Because I like art and I don't hang up my work" she looked at Derek weirdly

"Why not?" Came the question after a minuet of silence in which stiles HAD to fill with the tapping of her pencil as she stared at the drawing she had been working on the night before.

"Because I don't. My room wouldn't be suited to the things I do and I don't have space." Stiles replied pulling her long slightly red hair in a messy bun and started to draw using charcoal in some areas.

"Ok-" whatever Derek was going to say was ruined by Danny ringing the doorbell.


	2. Chapter 2

AN this is a slightly AU plot line not very but I won't be following a plot just scenes that I see in my head. If you have any ideas then please don't hesitate to suggest them.

Chapter 2

"The stakes are high the waters rough... But this love is ours" Stiles Stilinski sang along with her iPod as she painted the last finishing touches to the canvas. Suddenly the earbuds were ripped out of her ear.

"WHAT THE HELL DEREK! Why would you do that? Do you know how much you scared me?"

Derek-sourwolf-Hale just stared at her with that stupidly-gorgeous face of his

"You didn't answer your phone" was all she got in reply

"Errr yeah I told everyone that I wasn't going to b answering my phone this weekend." She explained. When Derek just continued to stare at her she apologised and sat down on the sofa in her basement.

"So what's up butter-cup?" She popped the 'p' in 'cup'

"Pack meeting tonight. No Scott." Was all he said, looking at her paintings that were all in different states of completion. The finished one in the corner of the room. Stiles strangely didn't feel as self-conscious of her artwork as she normally would whenever people were in her art room (basement).

"Nice paintings." He simply said walking around.

"Thanks." Just because she wasn't self-conscious doesn't mean she was fully comfortable with Derek being in her safe-place. A place not even her father goes into

"Be at the meeting."

"Sure thing Sourwolf. Not like I had anything better to do with my life" stiles spoke as the alpha werewolf walked away.

And that ladies and gentleman was Derek Hale on a good day.

A.N please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles pulled up to the home-depo nearest to her house. She was excited for her new equipment that she could get with the money that her grandfather had sent her. Her grandfather was the only one to actually encourage her artwork after her mother died; her father was wallowing in misery at the time and artwork now reminds him of his late wife and her Grandmother was a self-absorbed bitch to put it bluntly.

Walking inside, she went to the wood aisle to get the panels that she needed for the art project that she was working on. Stiles hoped to have it finished by christmas so she could give it to the pack and have Derek put it up in the Hale house that he is in the process of rebuilding. Upon getting there she saw someone she never thought would be there; her old friend Lincoln, he had moved away from Beacon Hills when they were 10 and she hasnt really seen him since, she was just facebook friends with him. Stiles decided to ignore him as from what she could tell from social media, he was not the kind of guy she wanted to talk to.

"Stiles?... Stiles Stilinski?" a voice rang out, Lincoln apparantly recognised her.  
"Hey..." she uttered awkwardly as she placed the small wooded beams that she needed in her trolley.  
"how've you been? you do recognise me dont you?" he asked of her  
"I've been good and of course i recognise you Lincoln" she assued him not wanting to be rude when he was such an old friend. that was apparantly not the best thing to say as he immediatly go angry.  
"then why did you not say hello?" he growled out. stiles could not help but roll her eyes at that, her sourwolf did a much better growl than that _wait...her sourwolf?... _  
"STILES!" He yelled when she did not answer him straight away.  
"because i didnt want to destirbe you and we havent talked in ages Link. you know this. Look I gotta go.. I have things to buy and I have to be somewhere this afternoon." she quickly made up an excuse.  
"come on.. today is my last day in town...I want to spend it with you" he tried to convince her, hands engulfing her wrist from where he had previously grabbed it.

"Sorry, Stiles is busy with me this afternoon isnt that right Stiles?" a familiar voice came as a arm wrapped around her shoulders,  
"Yeah, sorry Link. I got palns with Derek today." Stiles shrugged- not an easy task when you have a muscular werewolf arm across your shoulders.  
"Fine. I have to go. Bye." Lincoln said before he stormed out.

"Who was that?" Derek asked as soon as the other male was outside of the shop.  
"an old friend. what are you doing here?" she asked as she picked up some chalkboard paint.  
"getting some things for the house, you?"  
"art supplies."  
"you are spending the day with me though. i need to paint some walls and i wanted some feature walls." he spoke as they were looking though all the kinds of paint that the home-depo had in stock.  
"fine, but i want some new sketchpads for it." she bargined, jokingly  
"fine." he said as he picked out what he needed. for the rest of the trip they talked about what he wanted and what she needed to do.


End file.
